Within Memory's Desire
by SerenityVerdant
Summary: A massive battle leaves the group assuming Kagome has died. While dealing with the loss, they're unaware she has survived and is in the hands of Sesshomaru. Kagome has lost her memory and encounters multiple obstacles while dealing with it all. Her lack of knowledge about the world she's in causes way too many problems and begins to drive Sesshomaru insane...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** Devastating End

Their weapons met and that was the end. The clash of power was too great. They were canceling each other out. Some how Naraku had gained a massive amount of power. He was here in person, just testing his strength against Inuyasha and each were equally holding their own, but now... Both were pushed to the limit, and everyone could tell. The moment their weapons met, Naraku's sword against Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, it was all over.

"RUN!" Miroku was easily able to inform everyone of the imminent danger. He, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Kagome all attempted to run as fast as they could from the destruction their fight was about to cause. An extremely bright light formed from the epicenter, the connection between the fighters weapons, and moved outwards until finally a massive explosion took out the entire area. Debris of all sizes were pulled into the air by the blast. An overwhelmingly strong wind pushed everyone back off their feet, sending their body's tumbling through the air. Everyone lost sight of each other. The explosion could be seen from miles away, the energy could be felt even farther. This battle shook the earth and destroyed anything that was too close. It felt like hours, but only a short ten minutes passed before the dust settled. It became a wasteland. Naraku's castle was completely destroyed, and it seemed that so was Naraku. As one would scan the battle field, taking in the destruction, a noise came from the edge of the main destruction.

"AH!" Miroku pushes himself onto all fours and then straightened his back, pushing a large piece of heavy wood off of his back. He rubbed his head and looked around in horror at what he saw. "Oh my god..." he felt his heart skip a beat, for he was only able two shield to from this devastation. He looked down to Sango who was holding tightly onto Shippo. "Sango! Are you all right?" he said as she opened her eyes. He helped her to sit up and pulled Shippo from her grasp and held the unconscious little fox demon in his arms.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." Sango dusted her face off and looked around. Her eyes widened upon seeing everything in the condition it was in. "N-No... Wh-Where's Kagome?! Inuyasha?! Kilala?!" Sango jumped to her feet, but immediately regretted it when she was forced back to the ground. She looked to her right leg and noticed a massive wound in her upper thigh. It was a deep gash and causing her to bleed out. She was already feeling the effects of losing so much blood. She began to cry, feeling her heart sink rather quickly. She put her hand on her chest and squeezed the fabric tightly within her fingers. "Something's wrong..." she said as she heard a sudden meow. "KILALA!" Sango forced herself to her feet and hurried over to a piece of debris.

"Sango! Be careful!" Miroku hurried after her and helped her remove a heavy piece of rock. Under it was her companion Kilala in her smaller form, injured, but not fatally. "Good she's oka-..." The sound of moving rubble came from their right and they all looked in that direction to.

"God... damn... it..." a familiar voice came from that direction.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled and ran over to him, jumping over multiple pieces of debris until he came to his friends side. Miroku was struck with fear when he saw Inuyasha's condition. He has a piece of metal through his stomach and multiple gashes all over his body. His cloak was ruined, though he knew it's magical qualities would repair it, and blood was everywhere. "Inuyasha... I'm sorry, but hold it." Miroku said and Inuyasha looked to him with one eye closed as his own blood flowed over it rather rapidly. Miroku seemed to be the only one that escaped with minor injury. It was too be expected since he was the only one to notice the signs and see this coming. Miroku grabbed onto the metal that was through Inuyasha's stomach and pulled it out. Inuyasha let out a suffering yell as it was done and fell onto his side.

"Ka-...gome..." Inuyasha muttered her name, wondering where she was, "Where is she?!"

"Not sure... I'll look around..." Miroku said as he set Shippo down, "Sango's hurt too... And so is Kilala."

"Is he okay!?" Sango crawled over, getting to impatient to wait. Something about this was horribly wrong, she could just tell. Something was just horribly off. Miroku hurried to her side and helped her over to Inuyasha. When she saw that Kagome was not there, she looked around in a panic. "No... No, no no no no!" Sango forced herself to her feet, "KAGOME!" Sango screamed her name. She was panicking. Tears soaked her face, she began to choke up as she cried.

"Sango, calm down!" Miroku grabbed her and attempted to make her lay down, but she fought him and continued screaming for her friend. Miroku was forced to use more than his normal strength when dealing with her, and practically dragged her to the ground. "CALM DOWN! WE WILL FIND HER!"

"I CAN'T FEEL HER!" Sango tried sitting up again and screamed for Kagome again.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Miroku asked her as he attempted to hold her down.

"I can usually feel her! We have... We have this bond." Sango said as she cried, "Like when she got hurt in our last battle! The moment that guy shot her, I could feel it. When I was hurt by Kohaku in the battle before that, I could feel her! I CAN'T FEEL HER ANYMORE!" Hearing that freaked everyone out. Inuyasha forced himself to his feet and looked around in horror. She could be anywhere. This battlefield was massive, the damage had gone so far and they were practically in the middle of it. Sango suddenly began coughing and Inuyasha looked back to her. At that moment, he also began coughing, his lungs beginning to burn up. And only a few moments after that, Miroku and Shippo followed suit.

"It's the miasma..." Miroku explained, "We have to get out of there, otherwise it'll get through our entire body..."

"What?" Sango looked at him as if he were crazy. He was talking about leaving Kagome. There was no way in hell she would do that. "We have to look for Kagome..." Sango said with wide, with an insane looking expression. It wasn't a look that Miroku would ever want to see on her face. Sango raised her arm and activated the hidden blade she kept on her wrist. It shot up and she put it to Miroku's neck, causing him to back off as she forced herself to sit up, no matter how hard it was for her.

"She's right... We have to.. We have to look for Kagome." Inuyasha said, spitting out blood.

"Are you both insane?! You're injured, Kilala is injured, Shippo is knocked out and breathing in the miasma as well speak!" Miroku yelled at them both, "Do you really think Kagome would ever forgive either of you if Shippo or the two of you died out here looking for her!? LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" Miroku swung his arm out towards the debris in anger. "It's MASSIVE! She could be ANYWHERE! The longer we breathe this in, the longer we do NOT get your injuries tended to, the higher the chance of our death, and the higher the chance we NEVER find her and she DOES die."

"But what if-..." Sango went to speak again, but was stopped when Miroku yelled again.

"If she IS alive, Sango... she's got a better chance than any of us to survive... Remember, she IS a priestess. With one arrow, she can purify the miasma, but when she does do that, I doubt she wants to find us dead..." Miroku placed his hands on Sango's shoulders, looking at her in a pleading manner. He then turned to Inuyasha, who was stuck. Miroku was right, they both knew that. Inuyasha glanced around the area and sniffed the air. He tried picking up her scent, but got nothing. All he could smell was dirt, dust, and blood... His own and Sango's.

"Fine..." Inuyasha let out a low growl and glared at Miroku. "If she dies... I'll never forgive you..." Inuyasha picked Shippo and Kilala up, at this point that being the only thing he could carry without passing out. "Let's..." Inuyasha hesitated on the idea of leaving Kagome out here, "Let's... just go..." Miroku nodded, relieved that Inuyasha was able to see reason. Sango was still reluctant and looked to go searching for Kagome. Seeing this, Miroku picked her up off her feet and began carrying her. Once again Sango began coughing hysterically. There was no way she could fight it.

"_Kagome..."_ Miroku thought as they all began running out of the field to get away from the miasma, _"We'll be back for you." _Miroku did his best to hurry while carrying Sango. Inuyasha winced multiple times as he forced himself to leave the area while carrying Kilala and Shippo. It was good that they left because the likelihood of them actually finding Kagome was very, very low. Because as they left the battlefield, on the other side of the blast area, another person made his appearance. A tall, white haired demon, with a piercing gaze slowly made his way into the area alone. He saw the disastrous blast from a cliff miles away and was instantly able to tell who all was here.

"_It seems Inuyasha and his companions made it out after all..."_ Sesshomaru thought calmly as he examined the area, _"... All but one it seems."_ He could sense all of them, all but the strange girl in the strange clothing. The one who actually shot an arrow and broke his armor so long ago. _"Is she dead?"_ he thought as he took in the scents around him. He couldn't smell anything, but there was a strange energy lingering in the air. He journeyed closer to this energy he could sense and noticed a strange blue colored glow. As he got closer, he took in the sights of a hand surrounded by a blue light that was fluttering in and out, as if the energy was soon to run out. Curious, Sesshomaru removed a bit of debris from on top of this body and noticed a young man. _"Hm..."_ he raised an eyebrow. He recognized him. _"This is that girls brother... the one that Rin called Kohaku..."_ Sesshomaru thought as he reached down to grab the boy. As he did so, Kohaku's dull eyes shot open and he jumped back away from Sesshomaru. Without anything else, Kohaku darted off in another direction. Sesshomaru looked down to see the blue energy fade completely and right there was Kagome. Bruised, a little crushed by debris, but she was alive. _"It seems she was able to guard herself and the boy..." _Sesshomaru deduced rather quickly. He did not know why, but something drove him to picking Kagome up and tossing her over his right shoulder. Turning back the way he came, he carried Kagome's unconscious body away from the battlefield, likely saving her from the fate she would face if she were to just lay there.

End Of Chapter One

Please check my profile for updates on myself and stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** Waking

It's been three full weeks since the battle with Naraku and the group could not be more depressed. Shippo stopped talking completely after not being able to find Kagome. Sango cried every night, not wanting to be touched and sometimes wondering whether she even wanted to go on. Inuyasha kept away from them all, usually sleeping on the roof of the hut they were sleeping in or somewhere in a tree. Miroku did his best to keep people drinking, eating, and trying to keep them all from going insane, but the worry over Shippo and Sango was becoming heavy. He truly felt like he could break at any moment. It didn't help that they blamed him at times, shooting glares towards him and saying that they should have stayed and looked for Kagome. They knew that they would have died if they had done so, and Miroku knew that they also didn't blame him like they acted. In this time of pain, they needed someone to point the blame at, and for some reason they chose him over Naraku. He assumed it was because he was right there and just pushed it off. Shippo was actually the only one, shockingly since he was a child, that did not blame or insult him over the matter. In fact, besides the fact that Shippo stopped talking, laughing, or smiling, he was the one that seemed least effected. He helped Miroku cook and clean, and did his best to help keep Sango smiling, mainly by sleeping next to her in the night. There was really nothing else that could be done. No one wanted to move. None of them wanted to go on fighting with this situation, though they knew that one day they would have to. It was just to painful to know that someone that meant so much to all of them was gone...

Unaware of the situation, miles and miles away, laying in a bed within the Western Lands castle was the very person that was thought to be dead by those who loved her most. Kagome's breathing was back to normal, though she had gotten pale and was slowly losing weight from not eating. Sesshomaru and his Doctors had no idea how a human would be able to survive without sustenance for so long. After some more observation, they were able to conclude that Kagome had wrapped herself in a cocoon of her own purification energy. Whether she did it consciously or subconsciously, they did not know, but she was definitely lucky because the blast at that range would likely have killed her. Since it has been three weeks since the human was brought here, Sesshomaru's people were honestly wondering whether they should just bury Kagome's body somewhere in the woods. For a week, Sesshomaru kept saying no. Something told him that she would wake and getting rid of the one human that could find Naraku just by sensing him was not smart on his part. Sesshomaru would keep her around and use her in the same manner he felt his brother was, as a shard detector. It seemed his plan might fall through though, at least until today. It was passed noon and the sun was beaming through a window and right down onto Kagome's face. The heat on her face seemed to stir her. She turned her head just a bit away from the sun and was able to catch the attention of a young woman that was watching over her.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" the woman saw this and ran out of the room. She had been ordered to inform Sesshomaru of any changes in Kagome's condition right away, if there ever were any. She quickly met him in one of the halls and informed him that she seemed to be stirring and he dismissed her. Rin was right behind Sesshomaru when he was made aware and was excited to hear that Kagome was waking up. Rin charged around Sesshomaru without hesitation and ran through the halls to get to her room. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this action, previously unaware that Rin was actually worried about Kagome's condition this entire time. As he made it to her room, Rin was sitting over her bed, holding her hand tightly. Sesshomaru stepped over and looked at Kagome. At that moment, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the room with a vacant expression. Her eyes finally made their way over to Sesshomaru and stared at him for what seemed like a long while. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure what was going through her head or how to react to this, and the moment her chose to try and speak up, excited little Rin caught both of their attention and spoke up first.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Kagome!" Rin said in a cheerful tone as she climbed up onto the bed and sat next to the recently awoken Kagome. Kagome said nothing and merely sat up in bed. She blinked a few times as she watched Rin, took in the girl's features, her smile, listened to her voice, yet nothing rang a bell.

"Um... Wh-Who are you?" Kagome asked. Rin was hurt instantly. Her smile dropped into a frown and she stared at Kagome confused. Rin looked back to Sesshomaru with a worried expression. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this and turned to Rin. He signaled her to leave the room. She was going to argue, but a certain look of "do as I say" was given and she knew that it was important. Rin let go of Kagome's hand and hopped off the bed. She walked out the room, glancing back to Kagome a single time before reluctantly leaving the room.

"You do not remember who you are, do you?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, catching her attention. Kagome looked to him and tilted her head to the side. She thought for a moment and realized that he was right. She couldn't remember anything. An even more confused look came to her face as she glanced around the room. She sat up fully and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She pushed herself to her feet, but stumbled a bit. She caught her balance for a moment and tried walking around, but lost balance again. She tried catching herself, but failed and ending up falling into Sesshomaru. He did not catch or attempt to help her at all. He stood there, watching her with his usual stoic expression. She was shaking. _"Is she afraid?"_ he asked. In his mind she should be, but if she remembered nothing, then why?

"What happened...?" she looked up to him and asked in a calm voice, almost a whisper.

"I suggest you get your hands off of me." Sesshomaru told her, completely insensitive to her current condition. Whether she liked it or not, whether she remembered or not, his hatred for humans was not going to falter. He would not feel pity for someone he knew to travel around with his half-brother. She constantly defied him, insulted his pride and honor. She should have learned her place then, she definitely will now. Kagome stepped back away from him as instructed and sat herself back down on the bed. Her legs were weak and shaky. She looked at her hands and noticed how dry and pale they were. "You were unconscious for three weeks. Not many humans can survive without food and water for so long. Your powers are the only thing that kept you alive." Sesshomaru explained to her. Kagome looked up to him and set her hands in her lap.

"Three weeks? My powers?" Kagome was confused, but who wouldn't be? Even Sesshomaru understood her confusion, though that didn't mean he'd be considerate towards it. Kagome began looking around the room, her eyes slightly closed as if she were dazed. She was trying her best to remember something about herself. "What's... my name?" she asked when she couldn't remember it on her own.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru graced her with an honest answer. For a moment, he even thought of renaming her something, but he answered to quickly for that plan to come into play. Sesshomaru watched her repeat her name a few times. He couldn't tell whether she didn't believe him, or was unsure whether she liked it.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." a small voice echoed into the room, catching both of their attention. Little Rin cracked the door open and peeked her head inside. "Can I come in now?" she asked. Sesshomaru glanced to Kagome and then nodded to Rin. The small girl darted into the room and over to Kagome's side. Rin hopped up onto the bed and sat next to her, hugging her tightly. "Kagome! I've missed you! Are you feeling better now?"

"Rin... She's lost her memory." Sesshomaru told her, "She doesn't know who you are."

"But what about her friends? Does she remember them?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru answered with a shake of his head. Rin looked to the floor saddened and then turned back to Kagome. "Maybe you'll remember soon... You played with me before. You and Shippo played with me and you helped me. I don't want you to forget me." Rin felt like crying, but she held it in the best she could. Kagome just stared at her blankly. The fact that she remembered nothing was mirrored in her eyes, they were completely dull. "Lord Sesshomaru, can I get Kagome something to eat?" Rin asked.

"That's fine, Rin." Sesshomaru nodded and watched Rin walk out of the room.

"She's sweet..." Kagome said calmly once Rin left.

"She admires you. You're literally the only woman that's been in her life, even if it wasn't very much." Sesshomaru told her. For a moment, Kagome actually had a hint of emotion show in her eyes. A small smile formed on her face as well.

"So... she likes me?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded and she smiled a little more, "What about you? Who are you to me?" That took Sesshomaru by surprise. He stared at her for a moment and turned away, stepping out of her room.

"You have permission to stay in this room until you remember something. Until then, just keep quiet and stay out of my way." was Sesshomaru's last statement before he shut the door, leaving Kagome in the room alone. Kagome was stuck. She stood up and stumbled towards the window. She was still weak from being out of commission for such a long time. She felt her stomach growl and she suddenly felt really dizzy. She sat up on the window frame and curled her knees up to her chest. She raised her hands to her head and held it.

"Kagome?" Rin slowly entered the room with a bowl of warm soup. At first, Kagome didn't pay attention, not used to hearing her name anymore. "Kagome... Here's some food." Rin repeated and set the food down on the bed. Kagome turned her attention towards the small girl and smiled. She stood up again and slowly walked over to the bed. She sat down on the bed and brought the bowl up to her lips. She took a sip of the broth and sighed. It was the first nutrition her body had received in three weeks. Her stomach immediately felt sickly. She closed her eyes and set the bowl down on the tray.

"Thanks, sweetie..." Kagome said with a small smile.

"The lady who made it says that you will have to eat really slow or your stomach won't like it." Rin said to Kagome, pointing at the bowl, "She said to drink a little like you did, then wait, and then have some of the bread, okay? I don't want you to get sick." Kagome nodded and did as the child said. She brought the bowl back up to her lips and took in a bit more of the broth. "I hope you remember me soon..." Rin said and practically threw her arms around Kagome's waist and began to cry. Kagome looked down the the child, set her bowl down again, and hugged her. Kagome even felt a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"_Why can't I remember anything?"_ she asked herself, holding the small child in her arms.

End Of Chapter Two

To takersgirl519: I'm actually not 100% sure where I am going to have Kagome end up, though since Sess/Kag is my favorite fanfic pairing, the possibility is high that the two of them will get together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** Kidnapped

Another week has gone by and the group didn't seem to be getting any better. They all decided to travel back to Kaede's village to give the news of Kagome's passing. Shippo still wasn't talking. Inuyasha continuously avoided the others. Sango was still sad, but thanks to Miroku was beginning to deal with the horrible loss the group had suffered. Finally, they reached Kaede's village and explained Kagome's passing to the old woman. Kaede was distraught. The old woman couldn't help but cry over the loss of a dear friend. She couldn't believe that Kagome was taken so suddenly, none of them could. For now, it seemed the group would rest at the village for a while. At least there they hoped that they could get Shippo to start talking again and Inuyasha to stop avoiding them.

Through the week Kagome was forced to get used to life in Sesshomaru's home. It's not like there was much she could do. She had no where to go, no one to go with, and frankly she was enjoying Rin's company. At times it was upsetting though. She wasn't sure of the laws and customs of Demon Hierarchy and that was pointed out multiple times. The demon residents of Sesshomaru's castle looked down on her. They insulted her. When Sesshomaru told them to treat her as a guest, they became more irritated with her existence. There was only one person, besides little Rin, that actually treated her like a friend and that was a young woman by the name of Minami. Like the others she was a demon. She had bright green eyes, light brown hair, always wore a yellow ribbon to keep her hair in a ponytail, and had the sweetest voice and smile. It was her that was allowing Kagome to feel better about her situation. Losing your memory wasn't fun for Kagome. Minami seemed to understand that, though Kagome never asked why. Instead, Minami and Kagome hang around each other a lot, while Minami asks questions in hopes of sparking some sort of memory that Kagome was suppressing.

"Minami..." Kagome spoke softly to the girl that was currently cleaning her room. Kagome was sitting on the frame of the window. She was almost at full strength, but Minami never took a chance with her. Without her memories, Kagome became a calmer, soft spoken woman who acted as respectful as she could to those around here. Minami was younger than Kagome by at least three years, at least in appearance. Who knows how old the demon girl was naturally? Kagome never asked.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" Minami stopped scrubbing the wood floors for a moment and looked up to Kagome.

"I want to thank you..." Kagome said to her with a soft smile, speaking calmly, "No one else here seems to enjoy a human girl being in the Castle. They don't like me, most haven't even given me a chance... But you've treated me like a friend from the beginning. You and Rin both... You make my days here a lot brighter than they would be without you." Minami stared at Kagome for a bit, blinking in shock a few times. Minami wasn't used to such a compliment. A tear formed in her eye, but she quickly wiped it away and smiled.

"No, thank you. You and Rin are my only friends. It's a blessing to have you guys around here!" Minami told her. Kagome seemed shocked by her answer for a moment, but her expression softened. Kagome nodded as Minami went back to washing the floors. Kagome took in a deep breath and looked out the window again. She was watching someone. It was the same young girl that wished for her to get better. Little Rin was out in the garden, picking flowers and running around that annoying imp toad demon that followed Lord Sesshomaru around. Jaken was his name. For some reason, she was easily able to remember that little imps name. Even with his annoying voice and irritating obsession with pleasing Lord Sesshomaru, he was still sweet at times. He watched over Rin a lot, keeping her safe, and playing with her when she was bored. From what Kagome had seen, he was the only person of her size around here anyway, so it made sense.

"_Such a weird little imp..." _Kagome thought as she watched Jaken flail his staff around at Rin. She moved a big rock where he was walking, and even though he was the one not paying attention to where he was going, he blamed her. _"What a loud old toad..." _Kagome narrowed her eyes a little bit. She was suddenly feeling a little off. She felt the need to get up and walk around, like she was uncomfortable just staying in one place for so long. "Minami... I'm going to go take a walk. I'll return before the sun sets, okay?" Kagome stood up and informed her friend. Minami replied with a soft 'o-okay', as if she was unsure whether she should just allow Kagome to walk out like that. She hadn't heard of any rules confining Kagome to the castle, but something was bothering Minami about it. She brushed it off and went back to working, assuming that Kagome would be fine and likely wouldn't leave the grounds.

"_The garden..."_ Kagome thought as she glanced down a hallway. This place was like a maze to her. It was certainly massive and she doubted she would ever memorize it. _"Is this way...?"_ she thought and began heading down a hall. She came around a corner and realized she was heading towards Sesshomaru's meeting hall. _"Wrong way..."_ she said and turned the opposite way, now remembering where she was going to go. She soon made it to the garden and was tempted to go play with Rin, but she didn't feel like she had the energy to keep up with the child, so she continued on through the garden and just took in some sun. A breeze was moving calmly through the Western Lands, gently caressing Kagome's skin. She was already feeling better now that she was out of the castle. She was walking and walking, just letting her feet guide her. The Castle was quite massive on the inside, just like on the outside. Though she wondered why there was no gate. She couldn't pinpoint why, but she felt that a castle should have some sort of wall blocking outside attacks. Of course, seeing that most of the people here were high ranking, powerful, and skilled demons, the likelihood of attack was low. With that fact, it was understandable why there was no wall. So, her wandering brought her a little farther out than she had been before. She stopped at a small river that rushed through the entire land of the Castle and just watched the water flow.

"Lady Kagome!" a familiar voiced rung in Kagome's ear.

"Minami?" Kagome turned around to her green eyed friend and looked at her confused, "I told you I'd return before the sun fell. You didn't have to come out here. I don't want you getting in trouble for not completing your chores."

"I understand, Lady Kagome. I just felt like something was wrong." Minami said and glanced around, "I... I just didn't feel comfortable leaving you out here alone in your condition."

"My condition?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"No memory." Minami said and Kagome nodded, replying with a short 'ah'. Minami stood by her side and glanced around. Something was off, something or someone was here. She just couldn't point them out. She was unable to tell their location, or if they were dangerous or not. She just felt more comfortable being here with Kagome instead of leaving. It seemed another felt the same way because moments later Rin showed up and hugged Kagome's leg.

"I didn't know you were out here! You should have come play with me and Jaken!" Rin told her with a smile, clinging to her leg and looking straight up to her.

"I'm a little tired today, Rin. I would have just slowed you guys down." Kagome explained to her, setting her hand on the small girl's head and ruffled her hair a little. Another breeze moved through and they all felt relaxed, though Minami kept herself a little more alert than the others. Rin walked closer to the water and stuck her foot inside. "Don't fall in, Rin. We don't want you getting sick. Come on, stay over here with me." Kagome told her and the child followed her direction. Rin came back over and stood between the two older women. "Why don't we head inside?" Kagome said. Rin liked being around the two of them and Kagome knew that. Keeping an energetic child standing around in silence and boredom wasn't really fair in Kagome's eyes. Just because she wasn't full of energy, didn't mean Rin had to suffer for it. "We'll all play a game inside, okay? Something where I don't have to run around, but can still be fun!" Kagome perked herself up a bit, but as her new usual, she spoke softly and in a more motherly tone.

"Alright! Let's go!" the excitable little girl took both of their hands and began leading them back to the castle. Minami and Kagome both smiled happily and followed Rin, holding onto her hand as they walked back. Kagome was suddenly struck with fear. It was a fear that was familiar, but at the same time not. She had no time to react. She felt it. She felt where it was coming from. What was it? Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she looked backwards towards the river. It was coming! It was after Minami? No, it was after Kagome?! No... **"RIN!"** Kagome screamed as she pushed the child into Minami, at the same time putting her own body in the path of the incoming attack. Long tendrils, vines to be exact, shot out from the lake at such a high speed that Minami was unable to sense them. As Kagome threw herself in front of the vines that shot from the water, she was easily grabbed. She would not allow it to take Rin, nor will she allow it to take Minami. **"GET HER INSIDE, NOW!"** Kagome demanded and Minami could tell that was an order. She had no choice. She couldn't help Kagome like she really wanted. She picked Rin up and ran off, doing her duty as Kagome's servant and following the orders given.

"KAGOME!" Rin screamed and reached out to Kagome as she was being dragged off. Tears instantly formed in her eyes as she watched Kagome be dragged violently back into the river. Minami stopped at the front door of the castle and looked back just in time to see Kagome completely vanish from sight into the river. Minami wanted desperately to go back and try to help, but at this point she couldn't even confirm whether Kagome was still alive.

"What's going on?" their lords voice suddenly sounded and the two turned to Sesshomaru as he stepped out of the castle.

"Kagome! It's got Kagome!" Rin pointed to the river, "It was trying to get me, but she jumped in front of it and it took her!"

"What is _it_?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he took a sniff of the air. He caught whiff of something and narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Hm..." Sesshomaru mentally shrugged it off and turned back to the castle. His intentions were to head back to the meeting hall for some business he had already been in the middle of before he heard Rin scream. Rin forced Minami to let her go and fell from her arms. She quickly stood up and ran in front of Sesshomaru, looking up to him with a shocked, worried, pleading face that not many could easily resist. Sesshomaru was one of those people that a hard time resisting that face.

"Please... don't leave Kagome out there like that..." Rin said, getting only an annoyed scoff as a reply. She knew what that meant. It meant to drop the topic and move on. This wasn't one of those she felt she could do that on. "No!" Rin stomped a foot, shocking both Sesshomaru and Minami in the process, "Kagome would never, ever, never leave you like that! If you ever did need her help, she would help you! She always would help people who need it! Now, she needs your help when she can't remember how to fight or anything! It would be bad to leave her like that!" Rin hoped that would settle this argument, but Sesshomaru did not give half a damn about Kagome or her well-being. Rin was able to tell that as well. He really wasn't going to save her. She dropped her head downwards and began crying. "I don't want anyone else to die..." she whispered quietly. Humans wouldn't hear what she said, but Sesshomaru could and so could Minami, "My parents are dead... I don't want to lose anyone else... I don't want anyone I care about to die..." Sesshomaru stared at Rin.

"_Shit..."_ Sesshomaru said nothing, but he knew exactly what he was about to do. "Get her inside, now." Sesshomaru turned to Minami and ordered. Minami nodded and went and picked the crying child up. Sesshomaru kept on walking away from the castle though. Minami watched this and couldn't help but smile. She'd never say it out loud, but Sesshomaru really did seem to be softening up.

"_H__e has a kinder heart than he let's on..."_ Minami thought, as she turned back to the castle and took Rin inside like she had been instructed to do so. She took Rin to her room and sat her down. She had not said another word, of course she didn't realized that Sesshomaru actually was going after Kagome. _"... and that's why I stay."_

End Of Chapter Three

Please check my profile for updates on myself and stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** Rescued

Kagome had no idea how she ended up here. She woke up in the depths of a dark and damp cave. It seemed she had just been dropped there. There was an abundance of grass and water everywhere, not very comfortable to wake up covered in, especially when combined. She felt dirty and stiff. She tried using some of the water to wipe herself off, but was unable to do so completely. Giving up, she stood and began making her way through the cave, unaware of which direction the exit was. She only had to walk for a bit when she saw the flicker of a lit fire. She slowly made her way over and peeked around a corner. There was a gang of demons sitting around a fire, four of them. They all looked to be of the more powerful type, though she doubted they would match Lord Sesshomaru's stature. Interesting, her thoughts were positive when it came to Sesshomaru and his power. That had not happened before. Being around so many people that admired him must have added to her memory-less thought process. Either way, it was obvious that these people were blocking the exit.

"_What do I do?"_ Kagome asked herself as she continued peeking around the corner to watch them, _"Four of them, one of me. Odds aren't exactly in my favor..." _Kagome decided to observe them for a while. They were sitting around the fire talking to one another. There were two boys and two girls. The first girl she saw was tough in appearance. She had long black hair and unruly bangs falling over her forehead and crimson colored eyes. The second girl was shorter. She had dark pink hair and red-ish pink colored eyes. That one looked on the calmer side and was even keeping to herself on the far end of the cave, away from the ruckus around the fire. The first male had white hair and a creepy snake-like face. His eyes were small and piercing, a killers instinct hinted deeply within each. He was quiet as well. The final person, second male was an older looking man. He had no hair, brown eyes, had a large build and a rugged look to him. Each of them were wearing similar colored armor and clothing, almost as if they were a team. It was a greenish color, lined with white. That was about all Kagome was able to make up until...

"What do you think you're doing?" a low masculine voice caught her off guard. Kagome's head shot around to see who was speaking to her. A fifth member. He was also wearing the same as the four out there, but something about his seemed more decorated. It was easily found that he was the leader of this little faction. He was quite tall, well above six foot. He had silky brown hair and deeply colored green eyes, one's that most girls would easily be lost in. "Answer me, wench!" he stepped closer to her, demanding her obedience. It was just too bad he was sort of a jerk. Kagome stepped back into the rock wall of the cave. She was stuck. What exactly was she supposed to say to him?

"I... I-.. Uh..." Kagome couldn't bring out the words.

"Annoying..." the man said and grabbed her by her hair. He dragged her into the light of those she was watching and threw her into the middle of them. She pushed herself up from the ground and quickly backed away from them all. The five just stared at her, saying nothing. She moved back more until her back hit the wall. The one who threw her, the leader, sat down at the far end right across from where she was sitting.

"What do you want from me?" she asked them.

"Why would we want anything from you?" the tough looking female asked, followed by a laugh, "You don't have anything for us."

"Then why did you take me away?" Kagome asked.

"That isn't exactly any of your busi-..." the white haired man with the snake eyes was cut off by a loud explosion. Dust flew into the cave. Kagome immediately stood up to run away, but was quickly caught by the green eye'd kidnapper. He pushed her violently up against the wall and held her there. With his strength, there was no way she would be able to even budge from that position. The five of them looked towards the entrance, watching and waiting to see who was coming. From the cloud of dirt emerged a figure, the very man that intended on challenging by kidnapping Rin.

"Well, well, well... Look who it is guys... Lord Sesshomaru." the older bald demon said.

"Souji, Momoyo, Kuro, Miyanaga, and Toshiro... As if your attempts weren't obvious, but your hideout as well? I figured my Father would have taught you better." Sesshomaru smirked and taunted them. In anger, Souji the green eyed leader, pushed Kagome harder up against the wall in an attempt to get a rise out of Sesshomaru. Kagome let out a painful squeak, but nothing more and the pressure was slowly lifted. Sesshomaru did not even flinch. It shocked them to see that they could take someone from his castle and he be so uncaring.

"You guys took me away to get at Lord Sesshomaru, didn't you?" Kagome turned her attention to them when she came to this realization. They said nothing and she sighed. Her assumptions were correct. "No... It was Rin. You tried taking the little girl, but I got in the way... Good."

"Shut up!" Toshiro, the white haired snake-like demon, darted over to Kagome in what would seem like an instant. He grabbed her head and forced it harder against the wall, causing a deep gash to form on her forehead. Blood rushed down her face, causing her to close an eye. "You keep your mouth shut you stupid gi-..!" The sound of tearing flesh and the splattering of blood echoed through the cave as Toshiro's head hit the ground. Everyone stared in shock as Toshiro was taken down so quickly. Kagome was even shocked to see that Sesshomaru attacked him at the moment he did.

"_Was he just going for the nearest opening?"_ she thought to herself as she watched him, _"Or... was it... a flawless calculation..."_

"You... You bastard!" Kuro shouted at Sesshomaru and charged him from behind. The bald older man with the large build attempted to slam his fist into Sesshomaru's back, but Sesshomaru saw this coming from a mile away. By turning his body just enough, the fist bypassed Sesshomaru's chest and slammed into the rock wall a few mere inches from Kagome's head. Seeing this, her eyes widened in fear and she began shaking. It didn't seem like Sesshomaru cared at all about her safety. Her previous question had been answered. As Kuro's fist slammed into the wall, Sesshomaru brought his poisoned claws out and slice through Kuro's arms. Kuro yelled out in pain and stumbled backwards as both Miyanaga, the pink haired girl, and Momoyo, the black haired girl, brought out their weapons and attacked Sesshomaru from behind. Sesshomaru reached around and grabbed onto his Tokijin, unsheathing it and in one swing, slammed his sword into both of theirs and sent them flying backwards into the opposite wall.

"You plan to fight us with one arm!?" Souji yelled at Sesshomaru. He clenched his hand around Kagome's clothing and threw her back away from him, deeper into the cave. "Insulting!" Souji yelled as he unsheathed his own sword and raised it up towards Sesshomaru. Left, right, left, right. Souji kept attacked Sesshomaru repeatedly as he waited for his comrades to recover. He was quite fast, but lacked technique.

"Insulting?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stopped dodging the attacked Souji attempted, sticking his sword into the ground next to him. He brought his hand up and caught Souji's sword easily, without being injured. Miyanaga and Momoyo saw this and stared in horror. "You find it insulting that I fight with one arm? You fool... Pay attention to your opponent. I only have a single arm to fight with!" Sesshomaru twisted Souji's blade and broke it in two the same way one would break a toothpick. It really was just that easy for him. Souji stumbled back, but quickly caught his balance. The three remaining fighters, though all were quickly destroyed in this battle, stared at the one-armed man in front of them.

"B-But... One arm? How could you defeat us so easily with one arm!?" Miyanaga spoke up from her place on the floor, "I don't understand! We've trained and trained and trained! We've defeated countless demons! We've brought villagers and leaders to their knees! Why are we not able to defeat you!?" Miyanaga screamed at the top of her lungs. She hated this. Kagome was just sitting in the background, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Because..." Sesshomaru said and narrowed his eyes at her. Suddenly, he grabbed Tokijin and lifted it up. He swung his sword around and sliced clean through her neck, "You are weak." Miyanaga's head fell to the ground and Momoyo began to freak out. In a fit of rage, she screamed at the top of her lungs and charged Sesshomaru. Souji went to stop her, but Sesshomaru caught her too quickly. She was stabbed straight through the heart. Sesshomaru lifted her up with his blade and tossed her body into the fire by flinging her in that direction. Sesshomaru looked to Souji and stepped towards him. Souji kept stepping farther and farther back, his eyes wide in fear. He kept moving back far enough that they stood in front of Kagome. Kagome moved off to the side, watching in horror. She couldn't believe how brutal Sesshomaru was being towards these people.

"D-Don't..." Souji said as his back met the cave wall.

"I told you last time..." Sesshomaru said in an angry hiss, "Next time... I'll kill you." Souji's eyes widened and Sesshomaru brought up his sword. There was no escaping this. They were fools to think that Sesshomaru would go down so easily. While they were training and gaining more power, so was he. Did they not realize this? Now, because of their mistake, they were all dead. Sesshomaru finished it by treating Souji the same way he treated two others, cutting off his head. Souji's body fell to the floor, where Sesshomaru just stared at it for a moment. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he glanced back to the others. They were all dead. He thought he might of left Kuro alive, but apparently not. "Good riddance." Sesshomaru muttered and then turned his attention towards Kagome, who was staring at him, terrified of what he had just done. The two stared at each other for a moment, neither of them breaking eye contact. Annoyed, Sesshomaru went to speak to tell her to get up and get walking, but she beat him to the first words.

"How could you?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru merely raised a questioning eyebrow at this. What the hell was that supposed to mean? These men had just kidnapped her and she's asking this? How stupid. "I understand killing them for what they have done, but to do it so brutally, so evilly... Why?" Sesshomaru just stared at her. He said nothing and turned away a few moments later. He began walking towards the exit of the cave and was pretty much planning on leading her back. At least that was until she stood up and ran in front of him. She stared up at him with a shocked look on her face, like she had no idea how he could be the way he was.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes at her, getting sick of being stared at.

"Why did you come for me?" Kagome asked and was instantly given a scoff, "Don't even try to act like you didn't. You had no obligation to come here besides me... Is that correct?"

"No." Sesshomaru told her and then pointed to Souji's body, "These fools have been plaguing my Father's memory enough. You call me brutal for ending the life of a traitor? These people were students of my Father, people he was trying to teach to fight, but instead of taking his teachings in honor, they took it in vengeance. They used the knowledge given to them to slaughter anyone that they felt had wronged them, human and demon alike."

"... I see." Kagome glanced around them. It was a little disturbing being in the middle of multiple dead bodies like this.

"Why the hell did you let these fools catch you?" Sesshomaru asked her and she tilted her head to the side, "They may be able to take out weak demons and humans, but someone such as yourself doesn't usually sit back and allow someone to just take her." Kagome just stared blankly at him. Did he forget or something? She couldn't remember anything. Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. "Hurry up and get your memories back so I can send you back to my brother." Sesshomaru commanded and turned away, "Let's go." Sesshomaru began walking out of the cave and Kagome followed close behind him. Kagome didn't know why, but something about what Sesshomaru just said to her bugged her.

"_His... brother...?"_ she thought as the two of them made their way back to the Western Castle.

End Of Chapter Four

Please check profile for updates about me and my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **Will You Train Me?

Well, it was about time that the group got up and moved around. It's been an entire month since the assumed death of their dear friend Kagome and they had done nothing. It was obvious they loved and cared for the girl, but sitting around all day was not going to accomplish anything. They still had jewel shards to collect, a brother to find, a curse to lift, and a manipulative half demon to erase from existence. There was no way they could stop now, especially when Kagome gave up her entire life to make sure that this mission was done. The only problem was where to look, and how to look. The fact was, they were all thinking the same thing, but none of them would dare bring it up. They all felt it would be an utter betrayal of Kagome's memory. How could they do something like that? At this point it almost didn't matter. Things needed to be done and _she_ was the only way to get it done at this point. Even Kaede thought so, her being the one that finally brought it up. It was time for them to hunt down Kikyo, ask her to join, and hopefully bring Naraku down.

"I know it'll be hard on ye at first, but know this... Kagome is too lovely a girl to want you all to mope about and be depressed." Kaede explained to the group to try and lift their opinions of this plan of theirs, "You must go and find my big sister, Kikyo. Ask her to join ye and if she agrees, ye all take down Naraku side by side. Kagome's death will be avenged, you all will be able to move on, and so will my sister. In fact, this world will be able to move on."

"I'm... sorry Kaede, but..." Sango closed her eyes and sighed. She turned away and began walking off with Shippo riding on a fully grown Kilala's back, "It almost feels like there is no point if Kagome isn't here to share it..." None of them cried anymore. They couldn't. It hurt a lot, they missed her, and they wanted her back. Now they realize that they must use the pain they feel from their loss and turn it into utter determination. That is how they plan to bring Naraku down now. Miroku and Inuyasha began following Sango, heading back West to hopefully find Kikyo.

Already in the Western Lands, Kagome was sitting in her room. She was wrapped in a fluffy blanket, sitting comfortably on the bed and just thinking to herself. She was doing her best to recall something, but all she could think of is a week ago when Sesshomaru had to rescue her. She was helpless, weak. There was nothing she could do to help. Next time she might not be so lucky. Next time Rin or Minami could get hurt! She didn't want that. This fact was driving her insane. There really wasn't much she could do about it either. Minami was to busy and Rin was a child. The only other person she had the guts to ask was the one that scared her more than anything else in the castle could, Sesshomaru. She was highly intimidated by him and she could tell that is how he wanted it. She could not figure out why he hated her so much. When she went to ask herself why he might hate her, two words always came to her mind, _his brother. _Something must of happened between the three of them, but what could it have been? She couldn't remember. She even tried asking around about Sesshomaru's brother and no one would answer. They'd either ignore, push her to the side, or avoid the question. She even asked Minami about it, but she didn't seem to know anything at all. Well... she could ask Rin?

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock..._

"Rin! You can come in, hun!" Kagome giggled when the child came to the door. Rin was the only one that felt the need to knock more than three times for someone to answer, no matter what door she went to. It was adorable. It's like the child didn't know whether the person on the other side could hear it or not. The door slowly moved open, a small eye peaking through the crack at Kagome. "Come on..." Kagome said, holding her arms out to the child. Rin busted through the door fully and ran over to Kagome. She hopped up into Kagome's arms and hugged her.

"Morning Kagome!" Rin said excitedly, "Were you able to sleep well?"

"Very, what about you?" Kagome asked her.

"I slept very well, actually!" Rin said with a huge smile, "I had a dream about you and Shippo!"

"Shippo..." Kagome thought about if for a moment, "Isn't he the little boy you said hung around with me a lot?"

"Yep! He probably missed you a lot and that makes me sad..." Rin said, her face momentarily shifting to the opposite emotion of happy, but soon shifting right back, "He's strong because of you though! So he'll be okay until you can remember things again!" Rin hopped off the bed and ran over to the window to look outside, leaving a saddened Kagome sitting on the bed. When Rin looked back to her, she stopped and watched for a moment. Kagome was looking towards the ground and didn't look happy at all.

"_I feel like I've abandoned these people she keeps telling me about..." _Kagome thought, _"I don't know what to do. The way she describes the boy... He's... like my son? How can I ever be okay with abandoning someone so close to me..." _

"Kagome?" Rin was suddenly in front of the dazed girl. Kagome finally snapped out of it and set a hand on Rin's head, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine sweetie... Just thinking about some things." Kagome said.

"You want to remember, don't you?" Rin asked her and Kagome nodded, "I'm not supposed to just tell you stuff, but I am going to give you hints!"

"Not... supposed... to tell... me stuff?" Kagome had to fight not to get a hilariously dull expression on her face. Rin had been telling her things this entire time, so why must she suddenly 'hint' at things?

"You used to fight." Rin said, startling Kagome.

"Wait what?" Kagome asked and Rin nodded to her to confirm the question.

"Yep! You used to fight. You used a bow all the time. You were really good at it and always hit the mark!" Rin said, getting extremely excited all of a sudden. She even jumped off to the side and mimicked Kagome's stance when she was shooting a bow, saying 'hit the mark' right as she pretend let go of the arrow. Kagome's eyes shot wide open at that moment, a flash of random images shooting through her mind at a rapid pace.

"_Hit the mark! Hit the mark!" _was something she heard repeatedly while these images of her shooting an arrow at many different targets came to her. Kagome's head suddenly burst into pain. She curled up on the bed and fell back, holding her head. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried waiting for the pain to subside.

"Kagome?" Rin put a hand on Kagome's arm, but she didn't respond. Frightened of what may have happened, Rin ran out of the room to find help, that help being Sesshomaru. Moments after she left, Kagome's head calmed down, but she broke out into a sweat, her breathing was erratic, and she had a horrible headache. She wasn't able to pinpoint anything she had just saw, but she could tell that it was some memory of hers. Some of it seemed to be coming back. She just didn't understand what was so important about that line for her to suddenly have a spark of memory. Just a few seconds later, Sesshomaru was practically dragged in by a worried Rin. "See, see! Look!" Rin said as they walked in. Sesshomaru looked to her with no amount of care on his face. Kagome was pale, obviously weak, sickly, and still he did not care.

"Rin..." Kagome said, "Can I speak with Lord Sesshomaru for a moment?" Rin looked worried for a moment, but knew it was likely one of those things that she was just not supposed to be around for. She got to deal with a lot of those. Apparently it came with the title of 'child'. It wasn't fun, but there was no point in arguing with it. Rin nodded and looked up to Sesshomaru. After a moment, she hurried out of the room and closed it behind her.

"Why do you hate me?" Kagome asked bluntly, taking even the stoic demon lord by surprise, "I want you to be honest. No holding back. I don't know what I ever did to you because I don't remember, but I want to know. At least then I'll understand why you look at me the way you do." Well Sesshomaru was honestly stuck, though he'd never show it. He didn't think that he showed any emotion towards her. In fact, he really didn't show any emotion towards her. It was that fact that made her realized that he was forcing himself to be around her. It was all for Rin. She knew that, but to never know why someone hated you so much was bothersome. It needed to change.

"I do not have to explain myself to you." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, you don't. I know that. I just wanted to know why. If you don't want to answer, that's fine, Lord Sesshomaru." she replied, using his name in an offensive manner, "It still sucks though..." Kagome took in a deep breath and sighed. She was hoping Sesshomaru would say something on 'why it sucked', but of course he stayed silent. That meant she was going to have to babble on in hopes of some sort of positive reply. Kagome pushed herself back up into a sitting position and leaned her back against the wall. "I... don't exactly want you to hate me, you know?" she told him.

"_Interesting..."_ was Sesshomaru's instantaneous thought.

"Minami... she admires you. She speaks highly of you and looks up to you. Rin adores you. I wouldn't be shocked if she one day started calling you 'Dad' in all honesty..." Kagome began explaining, but not once did she look up to him. She kept her head lowered. She didn't feel like she could be completely honest if all she was getting a look of hatred and disgust thrown back at her. She lives in his home and yet they've only maybe held a total of three conversations, all of which were started by Rin, Minami, or this current one. "You've got so many people who are willing to fight and die for you... I figure there must be something behind that... Good leadership? A kind heart? Power?"

"Power." Sesshomaru told her and Kagome chuckled a little.

"Liar." she told him, looking up to him with a little courage in her heart.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru stepped towards her in a threatening manner. It worked. She felt intimidated and scared immediately, but she did not move. Her heart began racing, wondering if he were to hit her or begin yelling. She wanted neither of those at the moment.

"You can say it's power all you want..." Kagome said to him as he stopped a few inches shy of her bed, "but I know that only a good leader is followed as closely as you are... I also know that only a kind heart would bring a small human girl back to life and then take her in as his own." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. That wasn't something that she was supposed to know about. "Yeah... She told me." Kagome said to him, lowering her head once more, "It's why I wanted to know... Why do you hate me so much? I just... don't get it..."

"... You're a pain in the ass." Sesshomaru said and Kagome's head shot up. "Not just because you got yourself kidnapped, lost your memory, and invaded my home... You've always been a pain in the ass. You fight along side my younger half brother, you disrespect me, you get in my way even when I ask you to step aside. You do not listen to me or anyone else."

"I disrespect you?" Kagome blinked a few times, knowing that it was that part that likely bugged him more, and she would be correct. A demon lord that is used to being respected and bowed down to wasn't going to be one to enjoy someone refusing to listen to him. "If I was that bad, how come you didn't kill me?"

"Why the questions so suddenly?" Sesshomaru asked out of irritation. He didn't want to have to answer any of this. He was done with it. "I'm not answering anything else. Get yourself something to eat, to drink, take a bath, and then go to bed. That's an order." Sesshomaru turned away from her. He was not going to continue this conversation. He felt that it was beneath him to answer the questions of a sickly human. What happened next he was not expecting. He suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve. His head shot around to glare angrily back at Kagome, but surprisingly she did not budge.

"One more question..." Kagome asked him, "Will you train me?" And for the first time in a long while, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, he blinked a few times in shock, and stared at her in confusion.

"_She wants to be trained... by me?"_

End Of Chapter Five

Please check profile for updates on me and my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** Harsh Training, Harsher Reality

Kagome dropped to the floor, her bow falling from her hands. Never before, at least since she remembers, has she ever been pushed to such a limit. Her body was numb, her hands were bleeding, her legs kept giving out, and her arms were extremely hard to lift. Shot after shot, Sesshomaru was not allowing her to stop at all. There was no way she was going to be able to keep up with such a harsh training regimen.

"Get up." Sesshomaru demanded, "You can rest in an hour, when the sun goes down. For now, your train."

"P-Please..." Kagome begged as she tried pushing herself back up. Her arms shook in pain. She was able to push herself int a sitting position, but no further. "Lord Sesshomaru I greatly appreciate the training, but I am no demon. I am human. I have limits. I've been going since sun rise. I can't do this... It's only been one day. I feel weak, sick, and I am very tired... I need to stop. At least for today."

"Fine." Sesshomaru turned away and left her there.

Kagome was going to head back to her room, but her eyes closed for a moment and she practically passed out. She slept the entire night away in that spot. She was found the next morning by Minami and taken back to her room. When she finally woke up, Kagome still felt weak, but noticed a good smell lingering in her room. She was brought a meal of rice and meat. Grateful, she happily sat there eating until she finished. After that, she decided to enjoy a warm bath to loosen up her muscles. As she lay within the water, she heard the door slam open and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Hurry up and get ready for your second day of training." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded stepped out of the bath without care of her nude body. Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, examining her figure. It was slightly surprising to see a human girl with a fully figure, decent muscle toning, and a perfectly rounded chest. Humans weren't usually equipped to manage their bodies in this way. It was pleasantly surprising. "Lord... Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke up and caught his attention, "Are you okay?"

"Hurry up." Sesshomaru closed the door and stepped out. Soon, the two met in the same field she had been shooting at before. "It seems Minami has taken care of everything... She brought you in this morning and came out here to clean up the grounds." Sesshomaru explained as he tossed a quiver full of arrows to Kagome. She caught it and placed it on her right shoulder.

"Remind me to thank her." Kagome said.

"I will do no such thing. You do so yourself." Sesshomaru said. He stepped off to the side and pointed towards her target. "Now shoot. Three arrows in succession, two seconds to do so. Go."

"Alright." Kagome picked up her bow, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. A moment later her eyes snapped open and she reached back, grabbed an arrow, notched it, and fired. This process was repeated two more times. Each arrow hit the target, but it was within five seconds.

"Again!" Sesshomaru demanded and once again the process was repeated. Over and over again for an hour, she was told to repeat this move until she finally got it down to three seconds. Out of breath and arrows, Kagome went to the target and began pulling all of the arrows out. "Your technique is a disgrace. Keep your back straight, turn your shoulders until they're perfectly parallel to the target... None of this half facing it shit. It doesn't work, nor does it allow the speed you need."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome hurried back to her position after collecting the arrows and started again. Still at three seconds, Sesshomaru became irritated and walked over to her. Fearful of his intimidating demeanor, she began stepping back with the feeling that she was in trouble. He reached out to her and pulled her in front of him. Sesshomaru stood perfectly behind her.

"Draw your arrow." he told her and she did so. To alter her stance, he pulled her back into him and used his body to show her what he meant. By doing this, her technique was straightened out, and surprisingly neither of them felt uncomfortable. The relationship, at this point, was only student and teacher. Though a few on lookers thought very differently...

"Did you see that?" Rin whispered to the pink haired girl next to her.

"Oh my! They're so cute! Do you think that Kagome likes him?" Minami asked.

"I don't know. I thought she liked Inuyasha, but since she doesn't remember him, maybe..." Rin said as the two returned to watching the couple train.

"Again!" Sesshomaru told her, but he did not move his body, forcing her to fire while she stood so close to him. She hesitated for only a moment, but once the motion began they both could see the immediate difference. She made her two second timing five times in a row and could not help but be proud of herself. "Again!" Sesshomaru told her and stepped away. Concentrating on her stance, she tried again and failed. "Son of a..." Sesshomaru stepped towards her again, but she stepped forward, away from him. He stopped and watched as she took a deep breath. She straightened herself out on her own and fired of three arrows at a rapid rate, pushing herself further than before. This time, she hit the two second mark and looked back to Sesshomaru with an accomplished smirk.

"Got it." Kagome said.

"That you did. Now hit the mark." Sesshomaru told her. She definitely got the timing down, but she had no hit the bulls-eye on the target a single time. Kagome nodded and for the next three hours Kagome pushed herself. She was advancing at an alarming rate. Sesshomaru knew her muscle memory from before was kicking in. She figured she was a natural, he knew that she was pretty good before his training. He was merely helping her remember it.

"There!" Kagome suddenly shouted. Sesshomaru looked up from his current position under a tree a few feet away from her and saw that she had successfully hit the target in the center nine times.

"Good. You've got it down." Sesshomaru said and stood, "That's enough for today. You haven't eaten and it's almost evening. Head inside, change your clothes, and get something to eat. After that, shower and rest."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded. Kagome ran off to do as she was told. Sesshomaru continued to stand there and stared at the target. Though she was good before his training, Sesshomaru knew that not many had the ability to fire an arrow so rapidly and hit the center of a target in the manner she had just done. Demons had problems with it, so how could she so easily develop the skill?

"_Interesting..."_ he thought and then returned to his home.

After the first two days, training became easy. Kagome was not easily tired out, nor would she ache after the fact. After training with the bow, they moved onto hand to hand combat. After that, they moved on to swordsmanship. Kagome was picking things up pretty fast, though her swordsmanship was lacking. Even though the two of them spent every day with each other to train, Kagome noticed they weren't getting any closer. Sesshomaru was all business, professional, and training. He didn't seem to care about her on a personal level. And at that, Kagome could tell he was merely testing her limits. It was slightly offensive to know he was merely using her as some experiment. Of course, she was still getting what she wanted and advancing her powers, so she tolerated it without saying anything.

"Done..." Sesshomaru said as he sheathed his sword and tossed it onto a rack in the dojo they were currently using to train her in her swordsmanship. Kagome copied his action and sat down on the ground. She took in a deep breath and did her best to relax after a hard day of training.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru..." Kagome said with her eyes closed, "I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Done for you?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, though his tone made what he meant obvious.

"I know... You don't directly do it for my benefit." Kagome said with a small smile, her eyes still closed, "But you've sheltered, fed, clothed, and trained me over the past few months. How can I not appreciate it?"

"Hm..." Sesshomaru turned away and was heading towards the door when Minami ran in.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The Northern Gate is being attacked by demons!" Minami told her. Kagome jumped to her feet and walked over to the two of them, "They're being held off, but we're not sure how long it can last... It's a rebellion, sir..."

"A rebellion?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment, "Those damn cats..." Sesshomaru ran out of the building and left the two women there alone. Minami and Kagome looked at each other and then back towards the door.

"We should follow... We don't have anyone else around here that can have his back..." Minami said as Kagome grabbed her bow and a quiver, "Whether he likes it or not, I won't let him get hurt."

"Alright Minami, let's go." Kagome said and the two darted out of the dojo. They soon came to the Northern Gate and saw that Sesshomaru was fighting an army of tiger demons all on his own. There were at least twenty and all obviously of decent skill and power, so Kagome and Minami hurried closer. Kagome saw a quick opening and fired off an arrow. It flew right passed Sesshomaru's head and pierced the head of one of them. Sesshomaru glanced back to see Kagome and Minami coming to help. Sesshomaru did not argue their presence. The three of them jumped into battle, Minami using two small daggers for quick attacks. Kagome was seemingly a master with that bow, shooting off multiple attacks within a few short seconds and always hitting the mark. Sesshomaru didn't even draw his sword. He merely used his light whip that emerged from the tip of his fingers and his poisoned claws. Soon, their victory was shown and all of the demons were dead. They thought that the battle was over until the ground began to shake.

"What... is that?" Minami asked. The three of them turned towards the direction it was coming from and waited.

_Thump, thump, thump..._

It was getting closer and closer. Soon, a large ear appeared over the top of the forests treeline and Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin. Kagome and Minami took this as a hint that the fight ahead was going to be a massive one. Kagome drew two arrows and notched them both into the string of her bow. Minami exerted a bit of energy into her blades to make them shine and lengthen by a few inches. They were ready. As this large demon came forward, it was a large humanoid tiger demon. It had a white face with orange hair and black highlights through it. It had claws, tiger ears, and a tail. It was also probably the size of Sesshomaru's true demon form.

"Be ready." Sesshomaru warned them; a little strange for one who didn't care.

"Right." Kagome and Minami said, both ready to fight the moment the time came. This large demon let out a menacing roar and a bright yellow light began shining in it's mouth.

"Move!" Sesshomaru shouted. A bright beam of yellow energy shot towards them. All three were able to get out of the way in time. Sesshomaru charged the large demon and sent his own attack towards it's head. At this time, Minami went towards the demons legs, using her enhanced blades to slice through it's ankles. Kagome shot off multiple arrows, hitting the marks each time, though this demon did not go down easily. It let out another roar and charged another attack shooting it towards Sesshomaru. He moved out of the way easily and then attacked again, causing a huge gash on the demons right arm. Minami sliced through it's left leg. Kagome repeatedly shot arrows into it's left shoulder. It was being hit all over, yet refused to go down. It swiped it's large claw at Sesshomaru, him obviously being their target. Sesshomaru easily dodged it as well and attacked once more. Then Kagome noticed something coming up from behind Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru went in for yet another attack. She did not hesitate. In an attempt to protect the man who trained her, she pulled an arrow back rather far into her bow, aimed right, and fired off a purifying arrow. The arrow was surrounded in a pink energy and slammed into the chest of a left over tiger demon. As Sesshomaru landed beside the large demon, Minami and him both looked to the demon Kagome had shot and saw it disintegrate before their eyes.

"Nice shot, Kagome!" Minami said.

"Th-Thanks..." Kagome blinked in shock and then glared at he large demon, "What the hell are you doing!? Do you want to die?! You obviously can't take on Sesshomaru alone, so all three of us is just suicide!" Kagome yelled at him. "And then having him attacked from behind!? That's completely unforgivable!" Kagome yelled as she notched another arrow into a bow. At this time, something happened. Her eyes widened as a broken memory shot through her mind. She was standing in a court yard of dirt. She saw multiple people, including a child, a woman, a monk, a white haired dog boy and a dark man that she was aiming her bow at. She shot off a massive arrow after telling this dark man that his actions were unforgivable and ended up destroying his entire body. As Kagome snapped out from this memory she was regaining, she shot of an arrow that was just like that except about five times more powerful than she just saw. The arrow hit the chest of the large demon with such force that it not only pierced his armor and body all the way through, but sent this large demon flying back away from them and landing on it's back. As the demon hit the ground it too disintegrated and the battle was won.

"Kagome... How did you do that?" Minami asked Kagome in shock.

"I... I don't know..." Kagome said as she lowered her bow. She looked to Sesshomaru as a few questions entered her mind. He merely stared at her with a blank expression, but he knew what was coming. "Who am I?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Do not take that tone wit-..." Sesshomaru was interrupted by Kagome.

"No! No more! Tell me who I am! You said I was a pain in the ass.. Rin said I fought, that I used a bow... She tells me about this child, this boy that is like my son..." Kagome actually began to cry as she stepped towards him, "I know you know something about me. And if this stuff is true, I cannot BELIEVE that you would ACTUALLY keep this information away form me! I understand that I disrespected you before because of what you told me, but GOD DAM N IT! I have a strong admiration for you now! I respect you. I care about you enough to come here and fight along side of you. CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHO I AM!? IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD TO ASK!?"

_And there was silence..._ Kagome stood there catching her breath, not breaking the eye contact she currently had with Sesshomaru. Minami stood there in shock and in awe at what had just happened. She had never ever seen someone speak to Sesshomaru in that manner, but obviously it had been hurting Kagome more than she had shown over the months. They stood in silence for a while and Kagome was about to give up, but then...

"You are my enemy." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

"What?" Kagome stood up straight a shocked look on her face.

"I despise my brother. You fight along side him. Your loyalty has always been to him. I have attempted to kill the both of you, and the both of you have attempted to kill me." Sesshomaru said and shocked Kagome, "Is that what you wanted to hear? That is all I can tell you. The only people that can tell you who you are, are those people you call your friends, Inuyasha, and your son."

"My son...?" Kagome said within a breath, "So it's true..."

"There. Now you know." Sesshomaru said as he sheathed Tokijin and turned away.

"Take me to them..." Kagome lowered her head with narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru stopped walking. "I don't know how to get there and I'm sure you do. I need to see the boy... my son. I can't just abandon him, them... And you're the only one that can help me, Lord Sesshomaru... Please... Can you take me to them?"

End Of Chapter Six

Sorry it took so long... I'm trying to do a lot at once...


End file.
